Prank Calling
by TheOtherUsernamesWereTaken
Summary: WARNING: Beware the OOCness! The Cahill's prank call each other and then others! Rated T because of my paranoia. Read it already!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't ownnnnn**

Nellie was bored, very bored. Oh what to do she thought as she looked around the house for things to do. There was nothing good on TV, Amy and Dan were at school, and of course, the house was spotless thanks to the lovely maid Arina so she couldn't busy herself cleaning. Sighing, she sat down on the couch in the living room, and then she pulled out her phone, and grinned. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before! Prank calls! She dialed Hamilton's phone number, not being able to think of anyone else to prank call and waited for him to answer. After four rings, he did answer. **(AN: Everything Hamilton says will be in normal font, but everything Nellie says will be in_ Italics)_**

"Helloooo? This is Hamilton," Hamilton answered.

_"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU KISSED YOLONDA! UGH! I HATE YOU! WE'RE THROUGH!" Nellie made her voice sound high and squeaky._

"Huh? Who is this?"

_"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SAY HI TO THE HUMAN PERSON PATRICK!"_

_"_WHAT THE FUDGE CAKES!"

_"Cause baby you're a firework! Even brighter than the moon moon! It's always been inside of you you youuu!" Nellie sang._

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KATY PERRY?"

"_NO! I'm Darth Vader's daughter!"_

"Darth Vader's got a daughter? Who's your mom?"

_"Erm, Jennifer Lopez?"_

"FOR REAL?"

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nellie screamed._

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nellie kept screaming for a while._

"WHAT THE TURTLE IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

_"You stole my potato!" _She sobbed into the phone.

"THAT IS IT! IF THIS IS YOU ALEX! YOU'RE A DEA-"

Nellie had hung up, and was laughing so hard she fell off the couch. Well that was interesting, she made a mental note to introduce this new concept of prank calling to Amy, and Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Written in five minutes, all of it! Aren't I smart? This was just a test run, I'm gonna make more stuff like this, that'll be much longer, and less random but will reveal many many secrets of the Cahills. Pick two people who should prank call each other :D reviewww, that button likes you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie had told Dan about what she had done while he was at school, and Dan had bust a gut laughing so hard. Today had been his last day of school, and so far it was pretty boring. So, he decided to prank call someone. Amy? Nah, she's still at school, but maybe... Hmm... Dan took his phone out and dialed Ian's number.

"Hello," Ian answered in his British accent.

"Is this Ian Kabra?" Dan whispered so Ian wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Yes, who's this?"

Dan cleared his throat,

"Sir, I'm aware that you need new boxers and we're selling designer ones! Would you like a pair?"

"Uhh.."

"We've got the best ones ever! Superman boxers, rainbow boxers, Tinkerbell boxers! All sorts of them including white boxers with hot pink dollar signs on them! Lovely, no? Just call 1-800-INEEDBOXERS!"

"REALLY? I'd love a pair of the white ones with pink dollar signs!"

"You zon't zeed to know about the jailors!" he said in a heavy German accent.

"What?" Ian asked now puzzled.

"I am Hannah Montana!"

"FOR REAL? I LOVE YOU! I mean, uh, my sister really likes your show.."

"GAAAAGAAAAA OOH LALA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!"

"Uh, what?"

"Are you in love with me?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm in love with a girl!"

"Really? And who may that girl be eh?" Dan tried to sound a bit canadian.

"Ermmm, Amlyn!"

"HI! I'M PATRICK STAR!"

"Well good for you then!"

"Are you gonna go now?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Don't go! I like you! In fact, I love with all my heart!"

"I'm not gay."

"That's not what Google says m'lady,"

"And I'm not a girl!"

"Suuure! Whatever makes you happy miss!"

"SHUT UP!"

"PATRICK!"

Ian hung up. What the bloody turtle was wrong with that person? And who was it? Prank caller? Most likely. Hmm, prank calling sounded fun if he wasn't the one getting prank called. Maybe he'd do it sometime later.

Dan on the other hand was laughing his little head off with glee. This prank calling stuff was fun! Ian was such an idiot!

**Once again, there's more to come! Sorry to have not updated in a while and I thank you all dearly for your lovely reviews! I'll love you much more if you press that little review button once more. Good day to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry this has taken so long to post, it seems very easy typing these silly little things up, but it just takes sooo much randomness! Hard to get into that mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Dan Cahill sat on a couch in the lovely mansion that he lived in, tossing a phone up and catching it, dying of absolute boredom. And the sad fact was that, he was bored on a Saturday morning. No one was bored on Saturday mornings! They were either skipping rainbows in dreamland, snoozing the morning away, or hanging out friends _or _doing some important school project. Main point: everyone had something to do on Saturday mornings besides him. Dan had tried to watch TV, but there were only cheesy movies on that day, Amy was out shopping with Sinead and Hamilton(even the bookworm had something to do!). His friends Jake, Leon, and David were all still asleep. He could just see it now, his face on this local newspaper with there words "_Daniel Cahill, age 13, cause of death: Boredom"_. The jade-eyed boy almost started sobbing hysterically as he caught his phone in his left hand. For a second, he glared at the phone, willing it to ring or make a sound signalling a call, or a text but nothing happened. He sighed, and pressed contacts, and scrolled through, stopping at random numbers.

_Mitzy Pradie_ (Too preppy. Dan needed fun, not preppy.)

_Carter Kane_(He never answered his phone! Dan knew Carter was always busy with some crazy thing.)

_Lina Jackson _(She was annoying. Period.)

_Nikolai Di'haze _(He was in Russia. More scrolling.)

_Percy Jackson _(He was always busy whenever Dan called him, the last time he had called, Dan heard a weird scary big voice who Percy had called Zeus.)

_Natalie Kabra_

Dan stopped on that one. When had he gotten her number? And, maybe he could call her, just to bother her. He typed her number in, and smiled for the first time that morning. **(Note: It's just gonna be like this: Dan's words, Natalie's words, then Dan again, then Natalie and so on..)**

"Hello? This is Natalie Kabra."

"Oi, Nat? This really you?" Dan tried to disguise his voice.

"Yes, and who is this?"

"It's me baby! Jacob! Your lover! Remember me?"

"I. Don't. Know. You."

"That's what she said!"

"Huh? Yes, I did say that."

"Sure you did."

"Who, in the name of Luke Cahill's boxers, are you?"

"Oh, sorry miss, I'm simply a business man! And I've got a product for you!"

"Is it perfume!"

"No, sorry miss, but it's very amazing."

"What is it?"

"I don't know you."

"What's wrong with you!"

"Many things dear friend."

"You're a git."

"This has been brought to you by Poison Immunity Potion! Do you have Lucian enemies? Do you check all your food ten times before you eat it? Are you worried everyday that there's going to be poison in your cereal? Then you need Poison Immunity Potion! P.I.P for short! P.I.P was devolved by Madrigals and Lucians together, creating a peaceful yet strong thingumabob. P.I.P gives you immunity to seventy common Lucian poisons! And thirty unusual ones! Would you like P.I.P? If so, please call 1-800-IDONTWANNADIE! And if you call in this next fifty minutes. We'll give you an extra bottle of P.I.P for free! P.I.P is simply just two payments of 1,500 dollars! And we've got this price because we know you can totally afford it. Get P.I.P now, and feel safe to eat your breakfast, lunch, mid-lunch snack, and dinner! Warning, if P.I.P causes you to die, you will not get your money back but we might get you flowers for your funeral."

"I'd like a bottle of P.I.P!"

"What's a pip?"

"UGH! I WANTED IT!"

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"You've got a koala in your hair."

"That's it! I absolutely loathe you! This call has been pointless and absolutely moronic!"

"Baby come back! I love you!"

"Good day to you stupid sir!"

Natalie hung up on Dan, not knowing it was him but she had guessed. It was a prank call. Natalie didn't see the fun in being prank called but prank calling could possibly have been fun. She would try it, maybe on Amy.

**And that's it! There was a hint to what the next one might be. Please review, it makes me happier and makes me want to write! Thank you for reading, and those of you who wanted a bottle of Poison Immunity Potion, I'm quite sorry but we're all out. We only had ten bottles, and they were all stolen by Lucians. Why buy if you can simply drug everyone and steal it? Lucian logic. **


End file.
